


Treasure

by orphan_account



Category: Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Dubious Consent, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THEY FUCK AND THEN CUDDLE. That’s it.
Relationships: Peter Pan/Captain Hook
Kudos: 87





	Treasure

Peter lay on the bed, his cheeks searing red as Hook eyed him up and down hungrily. The boy averted his gaze. Hook cupped the boys chin forcing him to make eye contact. “You don’t need to be embarrassed around me, my boy,” he said gruffly. “We’re doing this out of love — we’re making love.” Peter bit his lip and nodded, wrapping his legs around the larger mans waist.  
He lined up his slick member with the boy’s twitching pink hole, leaning in to kiss him softly. Peter whimpered when the head of his cock pushed through the tight ring of muscle. It stung so badly. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Hook rushed to soothe the boy stroking his tummy with his foreshortened arm. “We’re going to go slow, I promise I’ll make this good for you lad. My—My angel, my sweet little boy—“ the desperation in his voice was evident. Slowly, he pressed in more.   
The boy yelped and spasmed, wrapping his arm around Hook’s neck desperate for something to grab onto. He cooed into the child’s ear which eased up the tension in his muscles allowing Hook to slip in with more ease. He could feel every little muscle in the boy’s hole, throwing his head back and groaning. About halfway in and Peter arched his back, a girlish moan escaped his lips catching Hook off guard. He averted his gaze blushing profusely. The pleasure he started to feel overcame the aching sensation inside him. Hook started to palm at the boy’s erection and thrusting by pulling out and pushing back in a little at a time eager to hear the boy moan again.   
Peter let out soft little “uh’s” encouraging Hook to go faster. Arousal finally swelling up to an uncontrollable level, he started pounding the boy’s ass earnestly like an animal while the bed springs squeaked in protest. “Ah—w-wait—stop—!” But Peter’s protests were muffled when he was pulled into a rough sloppy kiss. “Mmmmf—!” He moaned loudly, pleasure shooting up his spine. Hook paused for a second, and just buried his entire cock in as deep into his hole as humanly possible. Then he rolled his hips in his ass, grinding his fat cock over the boy’s sensitive sweet spot, Peter’s moans of pleasure propelling Hook into ecstasy. Peter desperately clung to the mans back, nails dragging across the rough calloused skin leaving visible scratch marks. “No one, absolutely no one but me is allowed to do this. Is that clear, boy? All this...is mine.” He said breathlessly, bucking his hips as Peter clamped down on him.   
The boy finally came with a strangled cry, which went unnoticed.“No one touches my property—“ hook groaned feeling the unexpectedness of his release. The boy weakly mewled as thick spurts of cum shot inside of his abused hole. Hook pulled out of Peter’s sore puffy hole collapsing next to him. He wrapped his arm around the boy, bringing him to his chest and resting his chin atop his head. “You did so good for me, my sweet, I made you feel good didn’t I, boy? My precious boy, my treasure...” he cooed pressing a kiss on the boy’s forehead. “I love you.”   
Peter buried his face in the mans chest and murmured a barely audible, “I love you too.” Hook chuckled gruffly tracing out patterns on the child’s back. “And to think you’re all mine, my sweet beautiful boy,” Hook whispered continuing to baby him. His eyes started to droop and in a few minutes he’s fast asleep while Hook admires his sleeping form. He dragged his hand down the boy’s back to his surprisingly curvy and defined waist. Everything about Peter looked so feminine, his long lashes, big eyes, and pretty pink lips.   
He peppered his shoulders with kisses and presses a kiss to his eyelids. Hook Sighs contentedly letting his consciousness ebb away.


End file.
